Dans le placard
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : Isaac a une chose à cacher, sauf sa première fois.


Titre : **Dans le placard**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** Ce one shot sur la famille Argent-Hale a pris des proportions titanesques. C'est beaucoup plus long que prévu, mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas pour vous déplaire. Comme souvent, faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose de rigolo… Les lecteurs assidus comprendront. Merci à vous.

 **OOO**

Il a passé les 15 dernières minutes le visage sous le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo. Le résultat qu'il espérait n'est pas au rendez-vous. Il a toujours l'air aussi fatigué qu'en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il n'en est pas certain, mais il pourrait jurer qu'il a le teint vert.

Ce n'est pas censé faire ça. Il n'a pourtant fumé que quelques pétards, pas de quoi en faire une maladie, ni une intoxication, non ? A moins que le vrai coupable soit son estomac ? En deux jours, Isaac a à peine mangé le quart d'une ration normale pour un adolescent de son âge, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il peut sentir ses genoux trembler.

Bien.

Une fois de plus, le constat n'est pas brillant. Isaac fait tout à l'envers, pour ne rien changer. Il se scrute dans le miroir avec un profond dégoût. Il essaie de trouver la faille, le petit rien qui mettra en lumière l'image du raté et du menteur qui se miroite. Son véritable père a eu mille fois raison de vouloir l'abandonner. Cet homme avait probablement vu ce que les autres ignorent encore.

Isaac serre les mâchoires sur cette dernière pensée. Pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas briser le masque qu'il abordera dans quelques secondes pour descendre et retrouver ses pères autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, aucun d'eux ne remarqueront qu'Isaac est à côté de ses pompes. Et maintenant qu'Allison est à l'université, Isaac peut considérer que le niveau de difficulté de son plan est réduit de moitié.

Ce qui rend la chose assez simple.

Isaac est totalement plongé dans ses pensées quand il sort de la salle de bain avec l'intention de retourner vers sa chambre.

Il ne voit pas Peter qui veut le surprendre, ce qui fonctionne car Isaac est pris au dépourvu.

 _Bon sang !_

Isaac sursaute de surprise et doit faire un effort d'équilibre pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Peter lui a foutu les boules.

_Bonjour. Dit Isaac en essayant de paraître normal. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air du gars qui a quelque chose à se reprocher, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher d'éviter le regard de son père.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Peter le sonde avec l'air suspicieux du gars qui sait quelque chose mais qui ne dira rien. Un peu comme un duel dans un film de western où l'on sait d'avance qui sera le perdant.

Isaac déglutit péniblement. Il replie inconsciemment les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger contre la balle invisible de Peter. Isaac sait qu'il est coupable, mais pour sa défense il fait réellement son maximum pour épargner ses parents. Peter et Chris méritent d'avoir un fils normal.

Et c'est ce qu'il est la majorité du temps sauf que… Jackson a tout foutu en l'air. Que ce soit dans sa tête, ou dans son coeur, Isaac a compris qu'il ne raisonnait pas sainement à propos de ce garçon. Il le déteste pourtant, avec tellement de passion que ça lui bouffe tout son temps libre. Isaac a tout essayé pour que ça s'arrête, mais plus il lutte, et plus ça devient compliqué. Les médocs, les drogues, l'alcool, rien ne l'aide à oublier le désir qu'il ressent.

 __Athlétique. Brun. Les yeux d'un vert opaline captivant. Fort. Tétu. Un sourire à tomber le cul par terre._

_Comment ça va en ce moment ? Demande solennellement Peter, sa voix encore grossie par le réveil.

Isaac est probablement touché par le projectile de son père adoptif, ce qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans le crâne permettant à Peter de lire tout ce qu'il ne dit pas.

 __Merde ! C'est quoi cette question ? Il se doute de quelque chose ?_

Peter connait Isaac comme s'il était son fils. Car il est son fils, que quelqu'un ose lui dire le contraire ! Peter l'observe attentivement depuis des années, parfois de manière trop étouffante d'après Christopher, mais une chose est certaine il n'a pas besoin d'un mode d'emploi pour savoir quand quelque chose va dérailler. Isaac est une cocote sous pression. Peter peut le sentir, et il veut simplement éviter une catastrophe.

_Bien. Répond faiblement Isaac qui éprouve toujours beaucoup de difficulté à mentir à Peter. Son corps parle pour lui, exultant la peur qu'il ressent.

Isaac n'est pas du tout convainquant et Peter sent l'irritation le gagner. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit si compliqué ? Même après 10 ans.

A chaque conversation sérieuse, ou lors de rares disputes, Peter n'a jamais supporté voir le repli d'Isaac sur lui. Le symptôme indéniable des violences qu'il a subi dans sa petite enfance. Son passé, qui plane toujours comme une ombre écrasante, malgré les années passées au bon soin de la famille Argent-Hale.

_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Pas vrai ? Demande Peter avec le même ton.

Isaac a l'impression d'être à poil devant son père et il voudrait juste disparaître sous terre.

_ _J'aime les mecs…je crois._

Il se râcle la gorge, détourne les yeux quelques instants en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, avant de revenir sur Peter.

_Ouais. Je sais. Merci. Répond de manière concise Isaac qui ne veut pas se griller.

Pendant quelques secondes encore, Peter observe toujours Isaac, et il ressemble juste à un gosse qui a fait une grosse bêtise et qui ne sait pas comment le dire.

Le poids du silence devenant oppressant pour l'adolescent, Isaac finit par marmonner une excuse avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il part à l'école sans déjeuner ce jour-là.

 **OOO**

C'est l'avant dernier jour de la semaine.

_Hé ! Hé ! L'appelle tout bas Samuel en donnant des petits coups de pied dans sa chaise.

Ils ne sont pas amis. Ils partagent juste le même cours de physique. Samuel est assis juste derrière lui depuis le début de l'année. C'est un gars sympathique la plupart du temps. A plus d'une reprise, il a réveillé Isaac pendant le cours avant que ce dernier ne se fasse prendre par le professeur, comme aujourd'hui.

_Quoi ? Lui demande Isaac en se redressant sur sa chaise avant de bailler largement. Il a très mal dormi et il prête vaguement attention à ce que raconte le professeur.

_Il y a une soirée chez Rebecca. Ce soir. L'informe-t-il

Isaac a d'abord envie de lui répondre qu'il n'en a rien à foutre, mais une autre idée lui traverse l'esprit. Deux yeux verts opalines, plus exactement. C'est plus fort que lui. Il n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

_Qui y va ? Demande Isaac dont l'intérêt est attisé à l'espoir d'une réponse précise. Ça l'aidera certainement à faire un choix.

_Tout le monde. Tu viens ?

_Peut-être…

La conversation s'achève là-dessus alors que le professeur se retourne vers eux. Les deux adolescents parviennent à afficher un air très attentif, ce qui semble satisfaire le prof qui repart de plus belle dans ses explications sur la densité des matières.

 **OOO**

Il y a plusieurs heures consacrées au sport le vendredi.

Il arrive toujours en retard au cours. Il prétend qu'il ne le fait pas exprès, et le professeur prétend le croire. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un arrangement, et ça ne dérange absolument pas son prof de sport tant qu'Isaac parvient à rester l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe.

Quand il arrive, une partie des gars sont déjà habillés, voir carrément sur le terrain, ce qui laisse plus d'aisance à Isaac pour se changer sans stresser. Il ne veut pas les voir et il ne veut pas être vu. C'est aussi simple que cela. Isaac n'aime pas s'exposer, car il a l'intime conviction que son corps peut raconter tout ce qu'il ne dit pas. Et…il y a aussi ce petit quelque chose qui fait toute la différence, qui fait qu'il a peur d'être entouré par d'autres corps masculins, cette profonde attirance pour le même sexe que lui. Merde ! Quand il a finalement compris qu'il n'était pas ce que le monde attendait de lui, il a juste commencé à flipper. Son corps est devenu trop étroit, ses désirs trop moites, et cette putain de culpabilité s'est remis à le ronger avec plus de hargne que par le passé. Il n'a pas l'excuse d'être une victime, et il va volontairement dans cette voie que personne ne comprendra. Toute cette saleté qui gît dans le fond de son âme, une partie du monde le jugera pour ça, et des cons à la psychologie moins fine que celle de ses tortionnaires viendront remuer de la merde sous son nez en lui murmurant qu'il l'appréciait peut-être un peu.

Isaac aurait tellement aimé que son identité se limite au nom Argent-Hale. Mais il n'est pas qu'un fils. Il est un frère, un orphelin, un ami, un gars, un blanc, un sportif, un taureau, un pédé…

Avec une colère sourde qui bouillonne sous sa peau, Isaac termine de se changer pour rattraper son retard avant de partir en trottinant vers la salle de sport où il va tout donner.

 **OOO**

Vendredi soir.

Isaac discute brièvement avec Larry, ou Barry… Il ne se rappelle vraiment pas de son prénom, il sait juste que c'est vers ce type qu'il faut aller quand on a envie de pouvoir s'amuser chimiquement. Il n'a pas l'allure d'un mec qui vend de la drogue puisqu'il n'en vend pas. Son truc, ce sont les médicaments. Harry est le genre de gars tellement callé en pharmacologie qu'il peut te conseiller les meilleures substances pour leurs effets secondaires. Isaac a une préférence pour les opioïdes. Cette molécule a toujours eu la bienveillance de le déconnecter au bon moment, et il la considérerait presque comme une amie s'il ne connaissait pas le risque de dépendance.

Isaac continue de bavarder en glissant subtilement quelques billets dans la main de Gary, pendant que celui-ci fait mine de se rapprocher pour lui murmurer quelque chose alors qu'il ne fait que placer quelques cachets dans la poche avant du t-shirt d'Isaac.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Isaac croise les yeux de l'homme qu'il convoite dans ses rêves les plus intimes. Jackson est à l'autre bout de la pièce, probablement en train de sourire à une plaisanterie, quand il tourne les yeux dans sa direction. Ça ne dure que quelques instants, mais Isaac est presque certain de voir de l'insistance dans son regard, et peut-être même un peu de jalousie. L'instant est comme une scène au ralenti, où Isaac ne sait pas vraiment s'il imagine des choses. Au bout d'un instant fugace, le monde autour de lui se remet à bouger normalement. L'instant s'est envolé, où Jackson ne le transperce plus de son regard fort et troublant.

Isaac pense fortement que ces quelques médocs lui feront le plus grand bien. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il prendra ses rêves pour la réalité. Pas encore.

Sur le chemin qui le sépare de ses deux amis, Isaac attrape un verre d'alcool quelconque pour avaler deux cachets.

Erica et Boyd sont ses seuls amis. Ils formaient un trio inséparable jusqu'à ce que les deux autres décident de former un duo amoureux faisant d'Isaac la dernière roue du carrosse. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé mais…

_Euh… Bien. Je vois que vous vous en sortez sans moi. Leur dit Isaac alors qu'ils sont occupés à s'embrasser langoureusement.

A les regarder faire, il en serait presque écœuré. Cette salade de langue n'a rien qui donne envie, cependant il y a bien une bouche où il rêverait de pouvoir mettre la sienne.

Isaac pense sérieusement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui. Il y a plusieurs détails pour le prouver, mais le fait le plus troublant est probablement celui-ci : il est tombé sous le charme du gars qui lui fait vivre l'enfer depuis qu'il est entré à l'école élémentaire. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais il lui est presque impossible de savoir quand ses sentiments ont évolué vers ce qu'il ressent aujourd'hui. De l'attirance, de l'admiration, de la peur, de la fascination, de la curiosité, de l'amour peut-être… Il ne sait pas vraiment, mais une chose est sûr, il est troublé par ce qu'il ressent.

Son psychiatre dirait certainement qu'il reproduit inconsciemment une sorte de schémas avec ce qu'il a vécu dans son enfance, et c'est précisément pour ne pas entendre ce genre de connerie qu'Isaac ne lui en a pas parlé. C'est aussi pour oublier ce genre de psychologie à deux balles que le jeune Argent-Hale en vient à se mettre la tête à l'envers.

Maintenant, plus que jamais, il aimerait cesser sa thérapie. Il n'en peut plus d'avoir cette femme qui lui chipote la cervelle. Et surtout, il ne veut pas lui donner raison. Sa psy a une théorie bien précise sur les enfants victimes d'abus, et elle suit Isaac précisément pour cette raison, car elle est persuadée qu'il suit le schéma de toutes les victimes. Mais Isaac ne veut plus être une victime, et encore moins entrer dans des stéréotypes. Il ne peut pas être si prévisible, si minable. Il veut être beaucoup plus que la somme de son passé.

Jackson Whittemore n'est qu'un hasard. Un foutu hasard !

Isaac se sert un nouveau verre en prenant à l'aveuglette une bouteille parmi les autres sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine. Le liquide ambré vient remplir son verre à ras bord, et Isaac en boit une grosse gorgée pour ne pas renverser. Il se retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Erica et Boyd sont toujours occupés à s'embrasser, et en plus ils se tripotent à présent. Isaac pense sérieusement à finir son verre avant de s'en aller. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il décide de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il fait calme dehors. Il reste là un moment, suffisamment en paix pour penser qu'il est seul avec la nuit.

_Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Zachary.

Isaac reconnaît la voix derrière lui et il se retourne pour faire face à la personne qui vient de lui fait une recommandation sur le ton du reproche. Il voudrait croire que c'est de la jalousie mal placée, et pas une manière cynique de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas aussi bien qu'il prétend l'être.

Jackson ! Dans toute sa splendeur qui essaie vraisemblablement de créer une embrouille comme il sait si bien le faire. Pourtant, il n'est pas entouré de sa tribune. Personne n'est là pour admirer sa force et faire gonfler son égo. Il s'agit d'un face à face où ils sont à égalité.

Isaac sent le regard de Jackson le transpercer, et ces yeux pourraient bien le mettre à genoux mais il ne veut pas plier. A moins peut-être…

_ Tu es jaloux ?! Ne peut s'empêcher de le provoquer Isaac.

Jackson réagit brutalement comme le doigt qui vient presser un muscle noueux. Il s'avance avec vélocité pour saisir la mâchoire d'Isaac fermement, un peu plus bas et il pourrait l'étrangler, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche à faire. Jackson maintient son visage bien en face du sien pour observer Isaac, ou ses pupilles plus exactement, et il ne semble pas apprécier la mydriase qui occulte en partie les iris bleutées d'Isaac.

Le geste est agressif, mais électrisant, et Isaac aimerait ne pas apprécier la forme d'intérêt que lui porte Jackson.

_Traîne plus avec ce type ! Lui conjure une dernière fois Jackson en le repoussant vers l'arrière.

L'échange n'a rien de chaleureux, mais il y a une forme de bienveillance cachée derrière l'attitude bourrue du chef de l'équipe. Et surtout, Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Jackson ne l'a pas contredit. Le garçon à l'égo démesuré aurait pû lui coller son poing dans la gueule pour sa remarque déplacée, au contraire de ça il insiste comme s'il voulait confirmer la théorie d'Isaac.

Un duel silencieux s'installe entre eux où, pour la première fois, Jackson détourne le regard pour s'en aller.

Jackson retourne à l'intérieur sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Isaac ne sait pas si c'est les médocs qui rendent son jugement illogique, mais sa première idée est de rentrer pour suivre l'autre à l'intérieur. S'il se fait des idées, au pire, il finira par se le prendre ce coup de poing.

Seulement, une fois à l'intérieur, Jackson reste introuvable.

_Putain ! T'étais où ? On te cherche depuis des heures. Se plaint Erica en se cramponnant à son bras.

_Tu n'en avais pas l'air, pendue à la pomme d'Adam de Boyd. Répond Isaac en relevant un sourcil sur elle.

_On a recommencé ? Demande-t-elle avec un air coupable, mais aussi sincère soit-elle, Isaac entend seulement une voix dans sa tête. Celle qui lui répète sans arrêt de ne pas y aller, de ne pas céder à sa pulsion, de ne pas se jeter dans la fange. Elle lui donnerait certainement la migraine s'il n'avait pas avalé ces pilules.

_Oh ! Allez ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! Le frappe tendrement Erica en imaginant que son ami fait la tête puisqu'il ne répond pas.

_Désolé. J'étais ailleurs.

_Mouais… Dis plutôt que tu as pris des saloperies. Tu avais promis ! Dit Erica en constatant que son ami n'est pas réellement dans son état normal. Elle n'aime pas ça, et Boyd non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça n'a jamais empêché Isaac de faire ce qu'il voulait.

_Je sais, comme vous aviez promis de ne pas vous lécher la pomme en ma présence. Répond Isaac sans émotion. Il n'aime pas se disputer, et il évite toujours les conflits quand c'est possible. C'est pour cela qu'il regarde ensuite son amie avec un demi sourire avant de lui tirer la langue.

_J'ai compris. Je la ferme. Répond la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter. : Boyd est parti nous chercher à boire.

Mais Isaac ne l'écoute plus réellement. Il feint chercher son ami du regard, car en réalité ce n'est pas Boyd qu'il essaie de discerner dans la foule mais Jackson qui semble s'être volatilisé de la fête. Il ne s'amusait pas du tout, et maintenant il livre un combat intérieur, celui du bien et du mal, de l'ombre et de la lumière. Il essaie d'oublier Jackson et leur altercation plus tôt dans la soirée, seulement il n'y arrive pas, et ses pensées deviennent presque obsessionnelles. Peut-être que c'est le trop plein d'alcool et ces fichus cachets qu'il regrette presque d'avoir pris. Jackson n'aime pas ça visiblement, ses amis non plus, et ses parents le tueraient probablement. Isaac se sent mal en pensant à eux. Il leurs cache tellement de choses qu'il se sent indigne de tout leur amour.

Mais surtout, Il déteste Jackson. De tout son cœur.

Il s'efforce de l'oublier après un verre, deux verres, il danse avec des filles, trois verres, il participe à un jeu débile avec Samuel et ses potes où le perdant boit cul sec des verres. Il boit encore. La musique est assourdissante, l'air trop compact et chaud autour d'eux. La terre danse elle aussi, et Isaac en a le vertige.

_ J'reviens. Articule-t-il difficilement à l'oreille de Boyd qui hoche simplement la tête.

Il ne sait pas combien de minute il met pour se rendre à la salle de bain, mais la lumière, la musique, les murs, les autres, tout est un obstacle car le sol sous ses pieds se dandine tel une danseuse orientale. Il est totalement bourré, et carrément défoncé. Il sait qu'il a exagéré mais c'était le prix à payer pour ne plus avoir ses pensées obscènes. Pour ne plus l'avoir _lui_ dans sa tête.

Alors, pourquoi Jackson est là ? Encore ?

Il hallucine ? Il devient fou ?

Un rêve probablement ! Car le visage de Jackson est anormalement proche du sien. Si proche qu'Isaac croit sentir son souffle et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Le regard de Jackson est fermement planté dans le sien à lui murmurer des choses qu'il ne lui dira peut-être jamais. Cette proximité, le désir qu'il peut lire dans les yeux opalins, l'ensemble est une douce torture, et Isaac sait comment y mettre un terme. Avec audace, il veut surprendre son illusion en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour l'embrasser comme il l'a déjà fait en rêve de nombreuses fois.

Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, quelque chose cloche. Et Isaac réalise tardivement qu'il n'est peut-être pas en train de fantasmer.

C'est Jackson. Le vrai.

Jackson qui s'écarte violemment, en placardant Isaac avec son avant-bras contre le mur derrière lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fouts ? Demande Jackson avec une colère qui fait briller son regard.

Jackson qui appuie un peu plu fort son bras contre la gorge d'Isaac pour l'intimider, ce qui ne semble pas fonctionner. Isaac est trop défoncé pour avoir peur et il répond :

_A toi de me le dire ?!

Jackson se sent piqué à vif. Isaac est en train de le prendre pour un dégonflé, et un lâche. Une chose qu'il supporte encore moins que le fait qu'Isaac ait pû comprendre qu'il était attiré par lui. Jackson n'est pas une chochote. Il n'a peur de rien.

_Tu me prends pour une pédale ?! Lui demande avec amertume Jackson, en repoussant une seconde fois Isaac contre le mur.

A la manière dont il prononce l'insulte, Isaac peut ressentir tout le dégoût qu'il éprouve pour une partie de la communauté gay. Le cliché grotesquement caricatural auquel il ne veut pas être rattaché.

_Non. Parvient à dire Isaac.

Isaac sait que Jackson est un mec dans toute sa splendeur, le roi des connards précisément. C'est lui le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus riche, et surtout le plus agaçant. Les autres le détestent presque autant qu'ils l'admirent. Isaac lui-même ne sait pas vraiment où se situer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se raconte en oubliant volontairement les fois où il se branle sous la douche en pensant à ce petit con de Whittemore.

_Tu sais…je pourrais te casser ta petite gueule de pédé ! Menace Jackson sans conviction, son bras se dégageant doucement de la poitrine de l'autre, presque avec regret.

Isaac n'essaie même pas de nier ce qu'il est. Pas à lui. Pas alors qu'ils sont tous les deux lentement en train de baisser les armures, tentant prudemment de se mettre à découvert, et peut-être découvrir qu'ils sont à arme égale…finalement ?! C'est tout ce qu'Isaac souhaite, et en même temps il est terrifié par cette perspective.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Insiste Isaac amputé de ses angoisses.

Contre toute attente, l'attaque est frontale, et pas de l'ordre auquel il s'attendait.

Jackson Whittemore le placarde à nouveau de toute ses forces contre le mur derrière lui, mais cette fois-ci de tout son corps et pour l'embrasser voracement, virilement.

Isaac peut sentir combien Jackson le désir, et à la façon dont il se frotte contre sa propre érection, Isaac pense que c'est la chose la plus excitante qu'Il ait vécu. Répondant à son instinct, Isaac se raccroche à Jackson pour ne pas le laisser partir, pour que continue cette nouvelle danse endiablée et improbable.

Tant que son courage est encore une chimère.

 **OOO**

Ça n'était pas prévu ainsi. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'à un moment donné il se retrouve à marcher dans la nuit. Il ne réfléchit pas, et ce sont ses pas qui l'accompagnent jusqu'à chez lui. Il a chaud. Il a froid. Son cerveau baigne dans un marasme déconcertant le laissant totalement vulnérable à des souvenirs qui l'attaquent en traitre. Il y a des images nouvelles, des choses dont il ne se souvenait pas.

_Merde… Dit Isaac avant de vomir avec urgence.

Tout ceci est un putain de cauchemar.

 **OOO**

Peter ouvre à peine un œil pour apercevoir l'heure affichée sur le réveil de sa table de nuit. Il est précisément 05h28 du matin et la vague envie d'étrangler Isaac lui traverse l'esprit. Pas seulement à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle son fils rentre, mais aussi car Peter peut l'entendre dégobiller ses tripes dans les toilettes de la salle de bain. A n'en pas douter, Isaac a bu plus que de raison. Peter se retourne en marmonnant incapable de terminer sa nuit.

Les minutes s'écoule où l'adolescent ne va pas se coucher. Peter peut entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Peter se retourne à nouveau. Il pourrait réveiller Christopher, mais il pense que ça ne serait pas très utile à moins de les mettre tous les deux de très mauvaise humeur. Sans un bruit, Peter sort du lit conjugal pour se rapprocher de la salle de bain et garder un œil sur l'adolescent. Il tend l'oreille, et c'est suffisant pour le père adoptif qui parvient à entendre Isaac. Mais ça ne lui plait pas. Il entend distinctement les pleures discret d'Isaac. Il voudrait comprendre la raison de ses larmes, mais Isaac ne lui pardonnerait pas de violer son intimité. Alors qu'il s'assoit sur le plancher près de la porte de la salle de bain, Peter entend l'eau s'écouler dans le syphon. L'eau s'écoule toujours. Longuement. Peter peut l'entendre s'agiter sous l'eau, ainsi que les prouts du gel douche car Isaac vide le flacon pour se laver, et se frictionner avec ferveur.

Peter s'inquiète. Les agissements d'Isaac sont suspects, et nourrissent des craintes qu'il voudrait ignorer et qui lui glace le sang. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Les questions s'entortillent dans sa tête alors que l'eau ne cesse de s'écouler, pour alimenter l'horreur en même temps qu'elle disparaît peut-être mélangée à l'eau savonneuse.

On aurait fait du mal à son petit garçon ?

Peter a le sentiment qu'on vitrifie ses entrailles alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment le traverse. N'y tenant plus, Peter choisit de frapper à la porte.

_Isaac ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher. Lui dit Peter à travers la porte avec toute la retenue possible pour dissimuler sa crainte.

Peter peut l'entendre renifler avant d'éclaircir sa voix pour répondre le plus normalement possible :

_Oui. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Après l'avoir entendu, Peter ne se sent pas mieux. Il y a quelque chose dans le timbre de sa voix, un léger trémolo, qui met totalement Peter en alerte. Méfiant, Peter lui répond avec hésitation :

_Ne tarde plus.

Et il s'éloigne en se psalmodiant d'avoir joué cette comédie. Il se passe quelque chose et par expérience, Peter sait qu'il faut crever l'abcès tant qu'il est encore frais, avant que l'horrible plaie se transforme en chair putréfiée. Il ne pourra pas faire semblant que tout va bien éternellement, pour cette raison il décide d'attendre Isaac dans sa chambre.

La pièce de l'adolescent est sobre. Aucun poster, juste des photos de famille, des centaines. Par-dessus ses murs aux couleurs gris clair et verts canards. Plusieurs étagères avec ses livres, ses jeux virtuels, et ses carnets à dessin.

Il attend quelques minutes et Isaac arrive finalement dans sa chambre. Il est habillé avec le tout premier sweat que Peter lui a donné quand il était gosse. Il est tellement usé aujourd'hui que le bord des manches est troué et qu'il s'effiloche à certains endroits.

Isaac à l'air pitoyable. Il n'est pas surpris de découvrir son père adoptif occupé à l'attendre.

Peter sert inconsciemment Balto contre lui, et Isaac se sent mal. Il ne voudrait pas voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Isaac voudrait que les choses soient plus faciles, et il y croyait vraiment jusqu'à ce soir.

_Tu m'attendais ? Demande-t-il.

La question est tellement idiote.

Peter désigne une place à côté de lui sur le lit. Isaac ne dit rien, et il va s'asseoir docilement près de son père qui lui donne Balto.

Isaac le prend et son cœur se serre. Peter le connait si bien.

_Je t'ai entendu. Commence Peter. Tu peux tout me dire. Tout.

Peter n'arrive pas à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Isaac aimerait lui dire que tout va bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

_J'ai… J'ai eu… Je… Avec quelqu'un… J'ai…

Isaac n'arrive pas à le dire mais le peu d'information est suffisamment explicite pour Peter dont les mains commencent à trembler d'appréhension.

Isaac devine à quoi il pense, et il ne veut surtout pas que son père s'imagine des choses. Peut-être peut-il lui expliquer une partie de la vérité, sans parler de Jackson. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

_Je le voulais. Je sais pas…Je pensais que ça irait.

Isaac prend le temps de réfléchir, et de se rappeler. Il sait ce que c'est d'avoir des relations sexuelles sous influences, et non consentie. Il sait ce que c'est d'être assez dopé pour se laisser aller. Alors, il sait faire la différence. Ce soir, pour la première fois, il voulait cette relation avec Jackson, mais en toute franchise il n'aurait peut-être jamais passé le cap sans l'aide des drogues et de l'alcool. Alors, il se sent simplement perdu. Sa première fois n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, même si Jackson s'est montré bien plus tendre que dans ses rêves.

_Ça a été… C'était bien. Avoue-t-il timidement, presque honteusement.

Peter se sent presque soulagé alors que son fils poursuit l'explication :

_Et puis…j'sais pas…c'est après. J'ai commencé à me sentir mal. C'était peut-être l'alcool ou…

Isaac ne poursuit pas, évitant le sujet des médicaments, pour aller à l'essentiel :

_J'ai cru que je devenais fou. Encore maintenant, dans ma tête… Je vois des choses. Je ne comprends pas. C'est de ma faute. Je le voulais tellement et maintenant, j'ai honte… Je me sens dégueulasse. J'ai pourtant frotté mais ça ne veut pas partir. Et je suis sale. Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis tellement désolé.

Isaac frissonne en retenant ses larmes, en serrant Balto contre lui comme lorsqu'il était gamin.

_Ne t'excuse pas. Tout va bien. Le rassure Peter.

_Non. La saleté ne veut plus partir… Je peux encore _les_ sentir. Avoue Isaac en resserrant Balto, en se cachant du regard Peter.

Isaac mélange tout. Et le mauvais prend le pas sur le bon.

Peter ose passer une main sur l'épaule tendue d'Isaac, et il masse lentement son dos pour dénouer les nœuds dans sa musculature. Isaac se détend sous la paume apaisante de son père qui lui donne l'impression de gommer la saleté qui le recouvre encore. Lentement, il se laisse aller contre lui et sa voix est comme un ronronnement quand Peter recommence à parler.

_Isaac. C'était ta première fois. Ta véritable première fois. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce que tu as vécu, mais avec le temps… Tu auras encore d'autres expériences, et encore, et encore… Et tu finiras par réaliser combien ça peut être merveilleux, que ça peut faire du bien, que tu peux aimer et être aimé de cette manière. J'espère tellement que tu parviendras à diluer toute cette horreur pour finalement, parvenir à vivre avec.

_Je ne veux plus recommencer. Pleure Isaac.

_Bien sûr que si. Et tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Tu as droit au bonheur.

 **OOO**

Le lundi matin, Jackson est sur la route qui mène vers l'école. Il se tient fièrement dans sa bagnole de sport.

Il a eu tout le week-end pour réfléchir. Deux longues journées qui n'ont mené à rien. C'est donc dans l'urgence qu'il élabore un plan d'attaque persuasif. Sans lui adresser la parole, il compte bien faire comprendre à Isaac qu'il a fait une erreur et que ce dernier n'a pas intérêt à en parler. Jackson envisage même de lui casser la gueule si c'est nécessaire. Une chose est sûre, il ne lésinera sur aucun moyen pour quele message soit clair.

Il est bien décidé quand il se gare devant l'école et qu'il sort de sa voiture, en ignorant farouchement les crampes qu'il peut ressentir dans son ventre et qui sont causées par le stress.

La journée passe. Isaac est absent.

Une autre journée, et Isaac est toujours absent.

Vendredi vient terminer la semaine, et il a beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il n'a fait que penser à Isaac. Tellement qu'il en a ressenti un manque. Tellement qu'il est allé trouver Erica et Boyd pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Etonnée, Erica donne un coup de coude à Boyd en lui désignant de la tête la direction où regarder. Tous les deux, ils sont surpris de voir Whittemore se diriger vers eux d'un pas vif et assuré.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande Erica.

_Isaac. C'est votre pote, non ? Demande sèchement Jackson comme s'il s'adressait à des extraterrestres.

_Et alors ? Répond sur le même ton Boyd en se levant du banc où il est assis.

Jackson se redresse pour montrer qu'il n'est pas impressionné par la stature de l'autre.

_On travaille ensemble sur un projet d'histoire, et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Ment Jackson qui ne veut pas donner l'impression de prendre des nouvelles.

_Il est malade. Répond succinctement Boyd.

_Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Lui conseille Erica qui sait que les absences d'Isaac sont parfois à durée indéterminée.

Jackson la regarde avec un air étrange, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. L'angoisse le prend tout à coup. Isaac a peut-être parlé à ses amis ?

_Pour le projet en histoire. Précise Erica face à l'incompréhension du connard.

_Bien sûr. Respire à nouveau Jackson.

Il fait un sourire en coin à Erica qui a juste envie de le gifler avant de s'en aller.

 **OOO**

Isaac est dans son lit quand il entend son téléphone vibrer sur la table de nuit. Ralenti par les antidépresseurs, prescrit cette fois, il tend péniblement la main pour attraper l'appareil.

Il a fait une décompensation névrotique suite à… Il ne veut plus y penser. Il a fait des cauchemars toute la semaine, sans parler des crises d'angoisse. Christopher a pris congé pour rester près de lui. Autant dire, qu'il n'est pas prêt à recroiser la route de Jackson.

Quand il ouvre le message d'un numéro inconnu, il doit le lire à plusieurs reprises pour être certain de ne pas halluciné.

 _Reviens vite._

 _JW_

Il n'est pas encore prêt à le revoir, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire et de sentir un tension s'envoler dans son ventre.

 **FIN**


End file.
